Guerra Fría: Los hombres del Sur
by Lebrassca
Summary: "Y así, tal cual, el europeo estaría contento de unir sus tropas en espionaje y batalla con las de Sadiq, que las contaran juntas y que la gente de otras épocas viera la cooperación entre ellas." Porque ellos fueron parte de un frente que luego fue olvidado por la historia, mas nunca sucumbió ante ella.


Ésta es una idea que se vino a mi mente cuando vi un mapa, _(13/7/17)_ reedité algo del contenido, pero la esencia sigue siendo la misma. Es un + [ _Friendship, no pairing_ ].

¡Por qué la amistad es una de las cosas más importantes de la vida!

 ** _Aclaraciones:_** La era de esta corta idea es la guerra fría. 1955 _._

* * *

 **Guerra fría: Los hombres del sur**

 **._.**

\- ¿Por qué... estas aquí? - El chico de los gatos no estaba irradiando felicidad, mucho menos algo de satisfacción, por ver a **_ESA_** persona allí. Era bastante molesto, a decir verdad.

\- ¡Yo estoy en donde quiera! - Y el moreno de castaños ojos no se iba a quedar sin defender sus justificados derechos, según él, claro está.

Trajes militares azules adornaban a sus hombres [Sí, Griegos y Turcos, unidos]. Los cuales vigilaban, día y noche y hombro a hombro, la línea fronteriza con Bulgaria. En cambio, los dos seres que parecían humanos pero no lo eran vestían en jeans y camiseta, peleaban como de costumbre y sus lenguas repartían insultos, como lo habían hecho durante toda su vida. Obviamente, esta situación _**NO**_ era algo que hubiesen vivido antes, incluso como naciones, y los anteriores años y los prontamente venideros menos podría decirse que fueron y serían regulares. No, no podría denominárseles de esa forma.

Demasiada calma y tensión. Demasiado de este paisaje atestado de "paz": Paz negra, paz falsa, paz... _**fría**_ , por decirlo así [que ni tan mala era la alegoría] que para ellos dos, quienes sí vivían al borde de los dos mundos ideológicos dentro del mundo geográfico, era resultado de un problema absurdo y latoso. Tantas ideas inútiles, que Ivan y Alfred siempre se dedicarían a diseminar [nadie mas haría algo así, créanlo] acabarían con el mundo algún día. Aunque sinceramente, y allí estaba el lado triste y al mismo tiempo **_estorboso_** para naciones como Grecia y Turquía, las grandes potencias solo se cansarían del jueguito hasta que sus miedos invisibles [Por que eso eran: Sin gente que creyera en ellos, el comunismo y el capitalismo no constituían nada más] desaparecieran. O mejor dicho, hasta que uno de esos miedos destruyese a su portador desde adentro, y el otro ser se aclamara en victorioso vacío como ganador de las conciencias mundiales de consumo.

Aquello era demasiado mundano como para arriesgar al verdadero mundo en una **_G_** ** _UERRA NUCLEAR_**. Al mundo físico, del cual las personas que los conformaban como naciones se sustentaban y que sin él no habría nada. Demasiado mundano como para abrir una brecha que dividió al planeta en dos cual cuchillo. Nunca se había visto algo así, y **_nunca_** , ni a Grecia ni a Turquía, se les pasó por la cabeza que un suceso de tal envergadura pudiera suceder por las ideas de dos potencias.

\- Deberías... estar en tu zona... en vez de venir a molestar -

\- ¡Yo no molesto a nadie! ¡TÚ ERES EL MOLESTO! -

\- Son las... 4 - La mención de la hora calmó el tenso ambiente, por un segundo, por lo que ambos se miraron con los humos alborotados. No obstante, empezaron a caminar hacia su lugar especial, sin quejas. Era Noviembre, época de las aguas termales. Y aun así, el europeo siempre preferiría las turcas, aunque ni bajo tortura lo admitiera.

Todo el camino pasó en silencio, hasta que una palabra parecida más a un soplo de viento llegó a los oídos del transcontinental.

\- Gracias... - Al ser más bajo que su compañero, el de orbes verdes tuvo que levantar la cabeza, viéndole directo a los ojos color chocolate. Demostrando en su mirar la certeza de sus palabras. El otro simplemente le revolvió los cabellos con la palma de su gran mano morena, observando las orbes que le miraban atentamente, sabiéndose descubierto.

Porque apenas supo que Bulgaria estaba metido en el pacto de Rusia [Unión Soviética en esa entonces] no pudo evitar volver a Europa, ni tampoco buscar a su molesto vecino, y ni siquiera pudo detener sus acciones cuando decidió llevar su propio ejercito a las fronteras de Grecia con el búlgaro. Porque sí, el mismo iba a ver como estaba ese tipo, el desagradable ama gatos. Él, la mismísima República de Turquía, el máximo incordio, rival, archienemigo, jodevidas y piedra en el zapato de la República Helénica de Grecia.

Sin embargo, y he allí el fundamento de sus acciones [que nunca verá la luz del día, al menos no por boca de ninguno de los dos afectados]: Habían compartido demasiado tiempo juntos. Siendo así que la fastidiosa presencia del otro, poco a poco, fuera tolerada e incluso apreciada. Vivieron momentos descrestantes, y molestos, y agradables, y de todo tipo; fueron aquellos quienes hicieron posible la existencia de esa extraña asociación entre ellos. Un beneficio sin intereses no poco valorado entre las naciones.

Tener un _**AMIGO**_. Uno incondicional, uno que no solo te ayude a atacar, sino que te ayude a **_defenderte_**.

En ese mundo de mierda. Donde todo era nada y viceversa, oculto. No obstante, mundo que al mismo tiempo era simple, donde se podía acabar con el teatrito en cualquier momento, y donde nadie lo hacía. Y así, tal cual, el europeo estaría contento de unir sus tropas en espionaje y batalla con las de Sadiq, que las contaran juntas y que la gente de otras épocas viera la cooperación entre ellas. Mientras ellos, como personificaciones de sus habitantes, se gritarían e insultarían, como siempre, con odio nulo, con sonrisas, gatos y golpes de por medio.

Así de simple: Tenían un amigo irreemplazable delante de sus ojos. Aunque, y eso ambos lo sabían, no era necesario anunciarlo.

* * *

[Esta es la especificación histórica, es larga como la mierda, por eso pongo el aviso]

La "Cortina de Hierro" también pasaba por la frontera de Grecia con todos los países pertenecientes al pacto de Varsovia, siendo que la zona fronteriza Greco-Búlgara era la más militarizada de todas, con un muchísimo terreno _OnlyArmy_ entre ambos países. Ésta fue uno de los focos principales de tensión mundial porque Grecia era el único país del este de Europa que pertenecía a la OTAN, por lo que podrían lanzarse tropas terrestres desde allí y aquello lo volvía un punto clave para ambos bloques. Además, Bulgaria era un centro de ataque potencial, así que una invasión a Grecia era un peligro MUY real. No obstante, esto solo pasaría si se violaban los acuerdos (estado de guerra total) y aquello no era tan probable. Así fue que el bloque oriental casi no ayudó a los partidos de izquierda que se formaron en Grecia, al igual que el bloque occidental ignoró la sublevación en Hungría. En 1947, Inglaterra quitó su influencia y ayuda al gobierno griego y también al turco, de manera estas dos naciones quedaron volando dentro del cuadro (Bulgaria también mantiene frontera con Turquía, pero como el bloque oriental buscaba establecerse en todo el este de Europa, Grecia era prioridad). A su vez, eso hizo que en ese año estos países se convirtieran en uno de los mayores focos de tensión (de TODA la duración de la guerra, así de fuerte), al punto que Estados Unidos "tuvo" que intervenir con su plan Truman (creo que ese era el nombre) para "contener" el comunismo en el país helénico, lo que hizo que la influencia norteamericana fuera brutal. No obstante, aunque Grecia era prioridad, en la frontera Búlgaro-Turca (parte europea de Turquía) el gobierno soviético dispuso tanques que se habían usado durante la IIWW por los nazis y demás equipo armamentístico pesado-pesado, para protegerse de una posible entrada de la OTAN por territorio turco, que en el caso de que se rompieran los acuerdos, también era muy posible.

Mi profesora en ese momento (que ya van como 5 años de eso, estaba como en noveno grado; tiempos aquellos) comentaba que las tropas turcas y griegas convivían en lo largo del frente cercano entre estos dos países con Bulgaria y que varias veces se ayudaban a vigilar entre ellas, y pues nos mostró el mapa y yo como *o*. De igual manera, durante esta época se produjo un cambio en la política exterior hostil entre estas dos naciones, para pasar a estar unidas en ayuda militar mutua (que era mucho más prioritaria para Grecia, por como terminó de la guerra anterior y los deseos de los bloques). Siendo el culmen de esto que [el gobierno de] ambas naciones pidieron entrar a la OTAN juntas, como un conjunto, mostrando la amistad greco-turca.

[Hasta que la nación del fuego atacó]... Y luego pasó lo de Chipre.

¡Ojalá les haya gustado esta re-edición! ¡Sava tone!


End file.
